Busted
by lilmickey2008
Summary: AU: Set after "First Time": Miley and Michael have finally consumated their relationship. Now comes the time to tell their friends, and to their horror, their families.
1. Heading Home

**AN: I never did a follow up story to "First Time". If some facts are wrong in transition to this story, I appologize in advance. I really did want to do a sequel to "First Time". So I am doing it now. Enjoy!**

**Chapter One: Heading Home & Spilling The Beans**

It was early in the morning when the light creeked into the hotel room in Florida. Michael slowly opened his eyes, and blinked a few times to get his vision under control. Michael ran his left hand through his hair, and looked around the room from the bed. Everything was as it was from last night. When he thought about last night, a smile and blush ran across his face. Then he took a glance down at the brunette that was sleeping against his bare chest.

_Look at Miley, she is so beautiful. _Michael thought as he ran a hand through her brown hair. He really did love this girl, and everytime that he was with her, he could not help but to smile. They finally crossed that threshold in their relationship last night, and made love. Michael blushed as he thought of what they did last night, and that blush was not going to go away anytime soon. He loved Miley, and it was obvious that she really did love him back.

Michael quietly separately Miley from himself, and slid out of bed. He slid on his boxers, and his pajama bottoms. Michael gave Miley a quick kiss on the cheek before walking towards the balcony of their hotel, and opening the double doors on their hotel room balcony. Michael stepped out onto the balcony, and breathed in the air of the Florida morning. It rained last night, and it was all too obvious by the air he breathed in. Michael looked around at the scene surrounding the balcony. Various people were walking around, trying to get their day started, and Michael and Miley had to get theirs started too.

Just then, Miley wrapped her arms around his waist, and pulled her towards her. Michael let out a slight chuckle, and leaned his head back, letting his messed blonde hair slightly get into her face.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Michael said. From what he could see without looking at her, he could tell that she was wearing the matching top to his pajamas.

"Good morning to you as well." Miley answered, kissing his shoulder, and resting her chin on it.

"So, how are you feeling after last night?" Michael asked her.

"You were so amazing last night." Miley answered, causing his face to go even redder. Miley could not see his face, but she could tell that he was blushing. Miley buried her face into his back, and laughed. She knew what it would take to get him to blush, and almost everything she did caused that.

"Michael, what are we going to do today?" Miley whispered to him.

"Well, we have to head back to Malibu today." Michael said to her.

Miley groaned to him. "Do we have to? Can't we just stay here for a little while longer?"

"No we have to go back home, today exactly." Michael said.

Miley let out a huff. "Fine, let's get ready to go."

Michael turned around, and gave her a kiss on the lips. "That's my girl."

* * *

Michael was dressed in a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt and his sneakers, while Miley had on a skirt, a pink t-shirt, and her heels. Michael had something on his mind, and Miley could tell that he had something on his mind. Miley walked out from the bathroom after putting on her make up. She saw him on the bed, staring out into space. To get his attention, Miley came out to the bathroom, and laid across his lap.

"What's wrong?" Miley asked in a sweet and worried tone of voice.

"I have been thinking about things. Certain things that I needed to talk to you about." Michael said. He pulled Miley into a position so that she was sitting on his lap instead of laying across it.

"What's wrong? You can tell me." Miley said in a sweet tone.

"I love you, I love you with all of my heart." Michael said. Miley was sort of taken aback by that admission. She was not expecting that from him, at least not now. Michael was not done talking, and after he took a deep breath, he continued.

"I don't regret having sex with you, so do not ever get that thought into your mind." Michael continued. "I am especially glad that we were able to share that special moment in our relationship with each other."

"Michael, that was the sweetest thing that you could have ever said to me." Miley said, leaning down, and giving him a kiss.

"I know, but there is another problem." Michael said.

"Really? Like what?" Miley asked him in some sort of disbelief.

"How are we going to tell our families that we had sex?" Michael asked her.

* * *

Michael did not know whether to laugh, or be deeply concerned. When Michael asked his girlfriend Miley how they were going to break the news that they were no longer virgins to their familes, Miley's face went white, and she did not speak for a few minutes.

"Miley?" Michael asked her, trying to get her attention. Miley let out a squeaking noise as an attempt to try and say something.

"Okay, Miley, I do not know if you are joking right now, but you are really scaring me." Michael said.

"Michael, my dad is going to kill me..." Miley said in a scared tone of voice.

"No he won't. He and Jackson my try and kill me though." Michael said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"How can you be so calm at a time like this? We have to think of something!" Miley screamed at him.

"We can find someone on neutral ground that we both know that we can tell." Michael said.

"Really? Like who?" Miley asked him. Michael thought about it for a minute, and then he came up with an answer.

"Melody. We can both tell Melody." Michael said. Miley looked at him for a moment, and she gave a sigh of relief, and smiled.

"Yeah, she would be a good person to tell." Miley said.

"Fine then." Michael said, clapping his hands together. "Once we get back to Malibu, and once we get settled in, we are going to tell Melody that we had sex."

"How are we going to tell her that?" Miley said.

"I will think of that on the plane ride back." Michael said. "It will be okay, Miley. That, or our families are going to disown us."

Miley looked back at him and glared at him.

"Too soon?" Michael asked her.

* * *

**AN: Michael and Miley are heading back to Malibu from Florida, and they plan on telling Melody that they had sex while they were there. Of course, Melody has a knack for making a really simple situation a lot worse, and by the title of this story, that is going to happen, of course. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!**


	2. Try To Keep Things Quiet

**AN: Well, now Miley and Michael arrive back in Malibu. Now they decide that they should tell someone that they had sex, and of course, they are going to tell Melody, but Miley just can't keep her mouth shut about certain things, as you readers are going to find out...**

**Chapter Two: Try To Keep Things Quiet**

It was a quiet and calm plane ride back to Malibu, California. That was about to change, most likely once they landed, because they had to do something that they dreaded, especially because of their families were going to be involved. What were they going to do? Miley and Michael had to tell their families that they had sex. Well, why would they do that? Because they did not want someone else to spill the news to everyone, and then they had a clusterfest of a mess on their hands. Well, before they packed and headed out to go back home, Michael and Miley decided that they should tell Michael's stepsister, Melody that they did indeed have relations.

Michael, of course, knew that Melody could not keep a secret if the world was on the line, and in an essence, it was. Well, it could not be that bad, right?

* * *

Michael sat on his bed, watching Miley pace back and forth in front of him. Michael did not think that it was a big deal, what they were about to do, but Miley looked as though he was going to drop dead in front of her at any moment. Michael knew that was not going to happen, and he quietly slid off of the bed, and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Babe, calm down. Everything is going to be fine." Michael told her.

"Are you sure that this is going to work?" Miley answered. "I mean, should we even tell Melody that we had sex?"

"We should." Michael said. "She is someone that we can trust with anything."

"Okay, I think that we are ready." Miley said taking a deep breath.

"Fine with me." Michael said. "Melody!"

* * *

Melody was walking towards her room with a pop tart hanging out of her mouth when she heard Michael call her name. She quietly shut the door to her room, and headed into Michael's room, where she saw Miley sitting on his lap. Miley slid off of Michael's lap, and sat on the bed next to him.

"What's up?" Melody asked the two of them. Melody took a seat, and wondered what they had to tell them. The fact that it was the both of them that wanted to talk to her was something that she really did not take lightly.

Michael walked behind her, and shut the door. Then he retook his seat next to Miley.

"Okay, something happened while we were in Miami." Michael said.

"Something that changed our relationship." Miley finished.

"Okay, what are you two talking about?" Melody asked the two.

"Listen, what I am going to say is that something big happened while we were in Miami. We are going to tell you something that you can't tell anyone else." Michael said.

"Mike, stop stalling, and tell me what you two did." Melody said in an impatient tone.

"We...had sex..." Miley said. Melody flinched as if she did not hear her right.

"I am sorry. What was that?" Melody asked, trying to get it straight.

"In Miami, Miley and I had sex. There it is." Michael said in a casual tone.

"So while you two were in Miami, you two knocked boots, that is what you are saying?" Melody said.

"Yes, and did you have to put it like that?" Miley said.

"Sorry, it is just not everyday that you hear that your step brother and his girlfriend were bumping uglies." Melody said.

"Melody!" Michael warned.

"Sorry." Melody answered. "Why are you telling me this, though?"

"We decided to break the news to someone before we tell the higher ups." Michael said.

"Okay, that is a good reason I guess." Melody answered.

"Listen, I don't want you to say a word of this to anyone, alright?" Miley asked her.

"Fine with me. Congrats, I guess." Melody said, getting up and heading to the door.

"Melody, we are serious, don't tell anybody." Michael said in a stern tone of voice.

"Okay, I won't." Melody said in an annoying tone.

"Thank you." Miley answered. Melody smiled, and closed the door behind her as she left. As Melody walked away, Miley turned to her boyfriend.

"Okay, that went well. So now what?" Miley asked him.

"That was the easy part. Now someone knows that we have had sex, now we have to find the right time to tell the higher ups." Michael said.

"We will tell them sometime in the future, but as of right now, let us just enjoy the moment of peace." Michael said, pulling her close.

* * *

Miley and Lilly were hanging out in Miley's room one day. Ever since Michael and Miley got back from Miami, Miley had this glow to her. Lilly always wondered what it was, and after a few days of seeing Miley like this, she decided to pick her friends mind and see what was on Miley's mind.

"Okay, what is it?" Lilly asked out of the blue.

"What are you talking about?" Miley asked her back, not knowing what she was getting at.

"You." Lilly answered. "What is with you lately? You have been walking around on cloud 9 lately. It is good to see, but I want to know why."

Miley bit on her bottom lip for a little bit, and then crossed the room, and locked her door. She closed the blinds, and then turned to her friend.

"I am going to tell you something that you cannot tell anyone. Not Charles, not my dad, not Jackson, and especially Oliver. Okay?" Miley asked her.

"Okay. Tell me." Lilly said urgently. Miley took a deep breath, and spoke five words that Lilly did not believe at first.

"Michael and I had sex." Miley said.

* * *

**AN: Well, I was right. Miley cannot keep things to herself. Now that Lilly knows, Oliver will find out, and then eventually Jackson will as well. What does that mean? Wait and find out!**


	3. Surprise, Surprise

**AN: Well, as we are soon going to find out, loose lips shink ships. The title of this chapter is one that is inspired by the phrase, "Kelso Nailed Your Sister". Ironically, both Kelso and my OC have the same last name. For more information, go to YouTube, and look up "Kelso Nailed Your Sister" from "That 70's Show" and see what I mean.**

**Chapter Three: Surprise, Surprise**

Loose lips sink ships. Those were so truer words that were ever spoken. Miley went and told Lilly that Miley and Michael had sex in Miami, and of course Lilly could not have kept that to herself for the life of her. Now as soon as she left Miley's home, Lilly went and told Oliver that Miley and Michael had sex, even after Miley told her not to. Of course she went and told Oliver anyway, and this was before Oliver went over Michael's home.

Just like Lilly, Oliver can't keep things to himself, either.

"I just had an interesting conversation with Lilly, Michael." Oliver said.

"Okay, about what?" Michael asked him, not getting the jist of what he was talking about.

"Well, Lilly told me that you and Miley had sex in Miami. Is that true?" Oliver asked him. Michael shut his eyes, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It is true! Congratulations!" Oliver said in a cheerful tone. Michael just glared at him, and Oliver knew immediately that he just screwed up, big time.

Of course, that is going to cost Oken, as you are soon going to find out...

* * *

"You told Lilly?" Melody said in disbelief. She, Lilly, and Miley were sitting in Miley's room, talking, and Melody literally had to resist not strangling Miley after she heard that bit of news.

"I had to tell someone!" Miley said, trying to defend herself. Melody looked at her, almost as if to signal that she could not believe that she would even go as far to try and justify what she did by saying that.

"You told me! That was enough!" Melody said. "Mike is gonna be mad pissed about this."

"I...also told Oliver." Lilly squeaked, causing both Miley and Melody to glare at her.

"Are you fucking...Really!?" Melody yelled at her.

"Calm down. Maybe Oliver won't tell anyone else." Miley said.

Melody just stared at her. "Where is he now?"

"Oliver, over...there." Miley said, pointing towards Charles' house. All three girls just shared a worried look.

"Yeah, let's get over there before Michael kills him." Melody announced.

* * *

Melody opened the door to her house, and allowed Miley and Lilly in behind her. Then she saw Michael, as he had a hold on Oliver, who was silently begging him to let him out of it. Michael had that hold on Oliver pretty tight, and it looked as though that he would not let him out of it. He did once he saw Melody, Lilly, and Miley staring at him.

"Well, can't say that I saw this coming." Melody said. Miley and Lilly watched as Michael threw him over to their direction. The look on his face, that is frightening to anyone with a god fearing soul.

"I take it that there is something that you four want to tell me?" Michael answered. "Well, I am all ears, so let's hear it.

"Well..." Miley began. "I told Lilly that we slept together, Michael."

Michael glared at her, and then to Lilly.

"And you?" Michael said, turning his attention to Lilly.

"I maybe have told Oliver." Lilly said. Michael let out a slight chuckle.

"Don't fucking play with me." Michael said. Michael then turned to Oliver.

"I shouldn't have came out and said it like that." Oliver said. "My arm is throbbing, man."

"Trust me, I literally could have broke it with little trouble. Hell, it took a lot of force to NOT break it." Michael told Oliver. Then he turned to all four of them and spoke in turn.

"Alright you four, seeing as how this is going to be a little problem with all of you, I am going to say this, and I will only say this one time." Michael said in a really stern voice. "This stays with the five of us. If I find out that you told anyone else before I give the okay..."

"What? What are you gonna do?" Miley asked.

Michael smiled, and walked upstairs to his room. Miley then turned to Melody, and asked, "Just what does he mean by that?"

"I have known Michael for a long time, and let's just say the fact that we don't know what he means, the longer we don't sleep in shifts." Melody said.

Miley was going to laugh, but the look on her face meant that she was dead serious.

* * *

So, remember when it was said that Melody couldn't keep her mouth shut? Well, that is true. She cannot keep her mouth shut for the life of her, now she is going to do the stupidest thing that she could have ever done, and spill the beans to the worst person that she could...

What is she going to do? Well...

* * *

So, a few days later, Miley, Lilly, Oliver, and Melody were sitting in Miley's kitchen. They were just talking and laughing, basically having a good time. Of course, Jackson was currently at the home as well, doing something that only concerned him. Jackson came down, and into the kitchen, and then for some stupid reason, it's Jackson, what do you expect, he started in on Melody, and Michael, for some stupid reason.

Jackson really started in on Melody, and for every thing that he said about her, he came back with a quick retort. Miley, Lilly, and Oliver were watching it, their heads going back and forth like it was a tennis match. It was not until he said something about Michael, that is when she lost it, and said something that she wished that she could take back, especially since someone that should not have heard it, overheard it.

It went like this, basically...

"Aw, what's the matter? Getting mad?" Jackson taunted. He could see that she was getting mad, and he figured that he should apologize.

Of course, Melody beat him to it, saying something stupid.

"Well, Michael nailed your sister." Melody said.

The room went silent, and Melody knew immediately what she did, the wrong thing of course.

"WHAT!?"

All the eyes went to the front door, and everything changed right then.

"Oh, hi Robby Ray." Melody said in a shocked tone of voice.

* * *

**AN: Okay, a few things. This is going to be a short story. That means that the next chapter is going to be last. Now, wait and see what Robby Ray has to say about the situation that his daughter was in.**


	4. Facing Harsh Realities

**AN: Well, this is the last chapter, and as we found out last time, Melody has a really big mouth. Boy, did it cost them big time...**

**Chapter Four: Facing Harsh Realities**

Robby Ray looked as though he was about to have a major cow. He looked at the teens that were gathered in his kitchen, and his expression changed to that of a neutral response. He did not have an expression for a few minutes, and that scared the hell out of everyone in that house. When he finally spoke, however, he only spoke to Miley.

"Miley, what is Melody talking about?" Robby Ray said in a slow voice, trying to keep his voice level. Everyone then turned to Miley, who quietly gathered her thoughts before speaking.

"Daddy?" Miley said softly. "While we were in Miami, Michael and I had sex." Miley said. Miley almost flinched when she said it, not knowing what Robby Ray's response was going to be.

Silence. He did not say a thing. The only thing that Robby Ray did was walk up the stairs, and went to his room. The door to his room shutting when he closed it.

The five of them only could look at each other as they contemplated what had just happened.

"Well, now that the little episode is over, I better head home, and tell Michael what happened." Melody said, heading towards the door.

"Wait, what are we supposed to do?" Lilly asked her.

"Read, play solitare, I don't know or care!" Melody said. She slammed the front door as she left.

* * *

Being a kid like Michael, he is able to sense trouble from a mile away. He sat in his room, and while he was laying on his bed, he jolted off of it suddenly. He pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed heavily. It is, basically, like you know something bad is going to happen, and you are just waiting for the other shoe to drop. Well, he knew it did when Melody entered his room, a concerned look on her face.

"Okay, what did you do." Michael asked, already knowing what this might be about.

"Well, it seems that I may have accidently told Robby Ray about you and Miley having sex." Melody said in almost a whimper.

Michael closed his eyes, and let out a deep breath. He was right, Melody was going to do something in which he had to kill her.

"Melody. You made things a lot worse. Now I am going to have to kill you, you know that, right?" Michael said in a calm voice.

"I am sorry! Jackson was teasing me, and I just blurt it out! I did not know that Robby Ray was standing there!" Melody tried to say in her defense.

"How did Robby Ray take it?" Michael asked her.

"He didn't. He went to his room, and shut the door." Melody answered.

"So we don't know what mood he might be in. Great." Michael answered.

"What are you going to do now?" Melody asked him.

"Absolutely nothing." Michael answered. "Until I know what type of mood he is in, I am not making a move and risk making things worse."

"Well, that could work, I suppose." Melody answered.

* * *

Robby Ray did not know what he should do. His little girl was growing up so fast, and here he was, trying to keep her his little girl for a while longer. He figured that he should be mad at Michael for having sex with her, but to be honest, he knew that he shouldn't. Michael was a unique kid, to be honest, and Robby Ray was glad that Miley was with someone like him. Michael worshiped Miley, and would do anything for her. That is the type of guy that Miley should be with, and she was, so why was he even mad at all?

"Man, I am a piece of work." Robby Ray laughed at himself.

Well, time to go and talk to Michael about this. Boy, this was going to be awkward...

* * *

Michael was somewhat surprised to find someone knocking on his front door. He walked down the steps, and saw Robby Ray, and a somewhat frightened Miley with him. Michael sighed, and opened the door, and stepped outside to meet them.

"Okay, I take it that you want to talk to me?" Michael asked him.

"Yeah, I do." Robby Ray said. Then he turned to Miley. "Go inside while I talk to him."

"Okay." Miley wwhispered. She went inside, but grabbed Michael's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before she left.

That left Michael and Robby Ray alone to talk.

"Well, you know why I am here." Robby Ray asked.

"I have an idea as to why." Michael said, looking up towards the window above them, just in time to see Melody dart her head back in the window. Michael sighed, and looked back at Robby Ray.

"I was sitting in my home, thinking about what I should do about this. I was trying to be mad at you, but I really couldn't. I already know about what you have been through, and what you are capable of. I want my daughter to be with someone that she can trust and someone that will love her. I know that is you." Robby Ray said.

"I am that guy." Michael assured him. "Come on, Robby Ray, you known me since I was thirteen. I am not a saint, but that is what makes me a match for Miley. I love her and she loves me for what I am despite my faults. I don't know how much time I have left, so I want to find someone that I can spend the rest of my life with, and that would be Miley."

"I know that you can take care of her, and that is all that I am asking." Robby Ray asked him.

"No worries, I will take care of Miley as long as I am on this earth." Michael said.

Robby Ray gave him a friendly hug, and walked home.

_That was easier than I thought. _Michael thought, returning to the santuary of his home.

* * *

It was late at night, and Michael was asleep in his room. He was happy that there was no real anger from Robby Ray, but now that he knew that Miley was sexually active, there was the concern that she might end up pregnant, of course. Michael knew better, and they were careful the first time that they did it, and they were going to be careful in the future.

Michael felt a soft pair of lips on his, and opened his eyes to see Miley above him. Miley was only dressed in her pajama bottoms, and she came from his bed room window, which was open.

"What are you doing here?" Michael whispered.

"I snuck in." Miley whispered back. "Michael I had to know something. Did you mean it when you said you loved me?"

"Of course." Michael answered, pulling her on his lap. "I worship you. I meant it when I said that I found the one that I want to spend whatever time I have left with."

"I heard that before, and I got hurt when guys lied to me, and I just needed to know." Miley said.

"Miley, I mean it, I am not going anywhere." Michael said.

"What if...you know?" Miley asked, placing her head on his chest.

"Let's cross that bridge when we get to it." Michael said. Miley just sighed contently, and rested against him.

As they laid there, a thought entered Michael's mind.

_My god. This is the girl that I want to make my wife..._

**THE END**

* * *

**AN: See? A short, and sweet little story. Thanks for reading, and I have plenty more in store!**


End file.
